


A thousand galaxies for you (Reylo AU)

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Grandparent Sheev Palpatine, House Dadam 50 Shades of Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Senator Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Senator Rey Palpatine is threatened by the First Order. Sympathizers who support the military regime, considering it an obstacle to their plans, try to find a way to remove it from the environment without anyone noticing. The only possible solution so far is to put a personal guard on him that is watching him 24 hours a day. For this, Supreme Leader Snoke appoints his most loyal Dark Lord Kylo Ren, and thanks to his identity being hidden by a mask, no one would realize who he really is, except for the senator who immediately recognized the man he shared with that strange Force bond.How will Rey manage to get away with it without Kylo noticing about her?My contribution to the 50 Shades Of Rey collection, hosted by House Dadam.English is not my mother tongue so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	A thousand galaxies for you (Reylo AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I had already thought about this story since October last year but I couldn't decide whether to write it, but here I am.
> 
> Senator Rey is my image of an ideal politician, I imagined her thinking about how I want the people who represent us in the Executive branch to be. I live in a country in Latin America, specifically in Argentina, although it is a very beautiful place, we are made a mess by the people who run this country and by other factors.
> 
> Why am I explaining this to you? Simple, so that you are aware that this fanfic is being written by a teenager who is worried about the country that adults are leaving her.
> 
> Several things that you will read here will have to do with my ideals and my way of thinking. The main reason why I am writing this is to vent, that is why throughout the course I will be writing in the final notes of each chapter on the political problems that I was inspired to write about.
> 
> Finally, I notice that when updating the fanfic I have problems organizing myself so don't expect it to be followed, but I'll try to update every two weeks.
> 
> No more to say, I say goodbye. May the force be with you.

* * *

**_I want to breathe, I hate ton_** **_ight (I hate tonight)_ **

**_I wanna wake up now, I hate dreams (I hate dreams)_ **

**_Trapped inside me, I'm dead (I'm dead)_ **

**_Don't wanna be lonely_ **

**_Just wanna be yours_ **

**_BTS - Save Me_ **

* * *

A little girl was standing in front of the large window that showed the city of Curuscant in its greatest splendor. Her innocence made her believe that this was the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. She couldn't blame her for thinking that, she was after all only six years old and the only thing she knew of the universe was her home planet.

She always listened to the stories that were told about the most marginal areas of her planet, but for Rey Palpatine those stories were a distant thing. It was impossible for her childish head to conceive the idea that in such a beautiful place she could have places where she lives in such a precarious and horrible way.

She just couldn't understand it.

He kept staring at the window for a long time, until he felt a disturbance around her. The sound coming from outside stopped, that was the signal she needed.

"He he is here.” She spoke to herself.

She turned around, eager for what was about to happen.

A glow arose in the middle of the room, right where the bed was. In that place sat a young man with abundant black hair like the same night that at that time soars the skies of Curuscant.

Her amber eyes of hers, which Rey compared to two stars that illuminate her life, looked at her intensely as he gave her one of her smile that she liked so much.

"Rey" she said in a salute mode. That was enough for the girl to run over to the boy and put her arms around her torso. "Did you miss me, my little ray of light?" She asked him as he lifted her up and placed her on her lap.

"Yeah, I missed you so much Ben." Rey spoke as he moved his arms from her torso to her neck and rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

"I expected no less from you little one."

She pulled away from her a little so she could see his face, that's how she realized the tired expression that the boy had.

"He seems tired. Have you been training?" Ben just smiled bitterly at her and then shook his head.

"I'm not tired from training ... it's the nightmares, the same as always."

Rey's happiness from being with Ben dropped a lot upon hearing this. He had already told him about her usual nightmares, and more than once she woke up in the middle of the night to a Ben sitting on her bed taking deep breaths to calm himself after a bad dream. Every time that happened, they both ended up sleeping together, but whenever Rey woke up he disappeared.

"But that does not matter now. That you are with me is enough for me to forget about my problems"

Those words made Rey's heart melt. Ben had the ability to make her feel in a way that no one else could.

Unfortunately the tender moment was interrupted when Rey's parents entered the room.

The girl looked around the place, but Ben was gone. With some sadness for not being with her friend, he turned her gaze to her parents who were approaching her. Behind her was her grandfather, who watched the scene in silence.

"Rey, your father and I are leaving. Remember to behave yourself while you are with Grandpa."

The little girl nodded. "I will, you don't have to worry."

"If things go as planned we'll be back tomorrow night darling. Do you want some Naboo?" Edmud Palpatine asked his daughter.

"No thanks, just come back soon."

After saying goodbye to his daughter, Rey's parents left the room. Sheev walked to the window as his granddaughter followed in his footsteps. They positioned themselves side by side as they stared at the airstrip in complete silence.

It was only when the ship was preparing to take flight that the older of the two spoke.

"Your parents left. Do you know what that means?"

Rey looked at her grandfather seriously, just as he looked at her. A few seconds later a mischievous smile was seen on both faces.

Sheev walked over to the communicator. "I want two jars of chocolate ice cream brought to my granddaughter's room."

Rey ran to her grandfather to hug him. She loved it when her parents left her in his care. She always liked to pamper her beloved granddaughter in any way possible.

When the ice cream arrived, the two of them sat on the girl's bed. Rey was sorry that Ben wasn't with her now, she knew he liked this taste too.

"Something is distressing you. What's wrong with you? In general, you are always at your best when you eat."

"Nothing happens to me." She blatantly lied to the little girl, even though she knew she would be useless, it was impossible to hide something from Grandpa Sheev.

"He was here right?"

"Yes" she affirmed. "He seemed tired and a little sad, he told me that he had returned to have nightmares."

Rey had never told anyone about Ben. The only person she knew was her grandfather.

One day, after having slept with Ben for one of his usual nightmares, the girl had gone to seek advice from the person she trusted the most. Rey was sure that Sheev would believe her about her connection with the young man, and indeed he did, since Sheev Palpatine, former Jedi and current senator of The New Republic would never doubt what his granddaughter would tell him, especially if he had to see with the Force.

A silence fell in the room. Rey liked being with her grandfather for this reason, it was not necessary to talk to him for him to understand her, the Force was enough.

She could feel the power emanating from him, enveloping and calming her chaotic thoughts.

They finished the ice cream in her comfortable silence, then the girl was forced to go to sleep despite her complaints.

Rey was in her bed thinking what things she would do tomorrow, maybe her grandfather would let her accompany him to the Senate. She stared at the ceiling for a while until her dream overcame her.

That night several things would change the course of the life of Rey and many other people.

A few light years away, a squadron of ships attacked Edmud Palpatine and his wife Nix, who unfortunately did not see his daughter again.

Further afield, in the New Jedi Order, a young Ben Solo escaped the Temple, the demands of his mother and the betrayal of his uncle to take refuge in the arms of darkness.

While in another part of the galaxy, the conquest of the outer rim planets by the hand of The First Order began.

Rey was still sleeping, being completely unaware that the next day things would change.


End file.
